Icelandic Sheepdog
Lumi *A lot of people say you're personality doesn't fit your outward appearance. *You may be a smaller person or someone just "average" but you've got a rather large personality. *You're very tough - you seem to be able to handle anything. *You have seemingly endless energy - many remark on your ability to go, go, go. *Even the worst of days doesn't slow you down. You handle these harsh conditions a lot better than most. In fact, you seem to almost thrive in them. *You love to help people and find great pleasure in doing so. You'd rather spend your days helping others than doing things for yourself. *You're very alert and you're always on the lookout for danger. In fact, you think this is your job (to protect those around you, that is.) *You are a great motivator for those around you. If someone is feeling frustrated, stressed or down on their luck, you're always their to help them keep going. *Despite that, you're not known for being the most motivated person in the world when it comes to yourself. *You've got a great memory and you never really forget any important details. *When people come to you for help, you know exactly what they need to do or where to send them. *You love meeting new people and are always happy to do so. *You aren't known for your anger or aggression. In fact, it takes a lot to make you mad. (The Hulk, you are not.) *You love people and always seem to be in a good mood and friendly, even when you may be having a tough day yourself. *You are inquisitive. You love to poke and pry and take things apart and see how the work. *You're young at heart - very playful. *You may not be aggressive but you're not a coward - you're known for your fearlessness. You're never afraid to try new things or to keep fighting for something you believe in despite all odds. *You seem to get along with everyone - children, adults and people your age alike. *You're very good at figuring out solutions for yourself and you very rarely have to ask for help. *You talk a lot when you're excited about something or just really happy. *You love to learn and you may pick up some 'bad knowledge/skills' along the way unless someone keeps an eye on you. (But to you, any and all knowledge is helpful in some situation.) *You are very loyal to your people and you would do anything for them. *You're very much a socialite and seem to thrive when surrounded by people, especially those you care about. *You are not a leader - you're very much a follower. In fact, you always seem to be the one tagging along with your friends. You're always with them, just two steps behind. *You've got no problem with just spending a day or two chillaxing inside. *You're very sure of yourself and have great self-esteem. *You are very observant and notice the slightest little detail. Lumi *Tough character *Very energetic *Hardy and quick-witted *Passive-aggressive *Very alert and in tune to what’s going on around you *Love to be around people, doesn’t matter who they are. *You’re not a very driven individual *You’re also happy-go-lucky and playful *You’re inquisitive and unafraid *As a general rule, you get along with anyone and everyone Category:Author:Lumi Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Spitz/Primitive